Chlumek (Sokolov District)
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Former village | image_skyline = Perglas castle.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Ruins of Perglas castle | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Karlovy Vary | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 50 |latm = 08 |lats = 16 |latNS = N | longd = 12 |longm = 34 |longs = 41 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Karlovy Vary | subdivision_type2 = Distict | subdivision_name2 = Sokolov District | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Dasnice | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1309 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Chlumek ( ) is a former settlement in Bohemia. The settlement is first mentioned in 1309 as Perglas in a document signed by Eckhart von Nothafft and the Waldsassen Abbey, in which Eckhart states that he has no property claims on the village. Towards the middle of the 14th century, the abbey had financial difficulties and was obliged to sell its properties. At the end of the 14th century, the Landgraves of Leuchtenberg got ownership of the village of Perglas, which was incorporated in the lien of Kinsbert. Later the ownership of Perglas was taken over by the Counts Schlick and later by the Pergler of Perglas who had its main properties in Perglas. Emperor Ferdinand I gave the village of Perglas, with Haberspirk to Nikolaus Stolz von Simsdorf, as a reward for putting down the Bohemian rebellion of 1547, Perglas remaining the property of the Simsdorf family until the Battle of White Mountain (1620), when most of the property was confiscated. However Perglas remained the property of [[Adam Stolz von Simsdorf who sold it in 1622 to Bartholomäus Brunner von Wildenau who had gained ownership of the rest of the Simsdorf family properties. Perglas successively became the property of colonel Johann Jakob Pirovano, of Lothar, Freiherr von Metternich-Winneburg-Beilstein, of Veronika Dorothea Freifrau von Beck and finally of Franz Wenzel von Nostitz-Rieneck, and it remained the property of the Counts von Nostitz-Rieneck until their expropriation by the communist regime. After the abrogation of the patrimonial rule in 1850, Perglas and neighboring Daßnitz became villages of the commune of Unter Reichenau. Following the construction of the railroad along the Eger River, the commune of Daßnitz was created, to which Perglas was subordinated. In 1894 Count Leopold Abraham Maria von Nostitz-Rieneck (1865-1945) divided part of his property and developed the village of Perglas. After World War II, when Czechoslovakia regained independence, in 1945, Perglas was renamed Chlumek. However, the expulsion of the German population from Czechoslovakia, in 1946, decreased to a great extent the population of the village. In 1980, Chlumek lost its status as independent village and is at present a neighborhood of Dasnice Category:Chlumek (Sokolov District) Category:Established in 1305 Category:Disestablished in 1980